


A Damn Cold Night [fanmix]

by VirginiaDare



Category: Bleach
Genre: Fanmix, Gen, Zanpakutou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3374045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirginiaDare/pseuds/VirginiaDare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick fanmix I made for episode 239 because I am a huge Hitsu/Hyou fangirl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Damn Cold Night [fanmix]

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy my questionable taste in music, guys. This is my first time with 8tracks, so please forgive any screw-ups.

[A Damn Cold Night [fanmix]](http://8tracks.com/virginia-dare/a-damn-cold-night-fanmix?utm_medium=trax_embed) from [Virginia Dare](http://8tracks.com/virginia-dare?utm_medium=trax_embed) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com?utm_medium=trax_embed).

  **Track Listing:**

Swimming Home / Evanescence

Never Alone (acoustic) / BarlowGirl

I'm With You / Avril Lavigne

Hymn for the Missing / Red

New Divide / Linkin Park

Everytime / Britney Spears

Bring Me to Life / Evanescence

Alone in the Universe / Seussical! the Musical

Black Roses Red / Alana Grace

You Are Loved / Josh Groban


End file.
